The present invention relates to radio pagers having a memory for storing messages.
With conventional radio pagers, received messages are stored temporarily into a memory for later retrieval. If a message is not answered by a called user, it is stored in the memory and a short beep sound is periodically generated to remind the user of the uncompleted page. However, if the user inadvertently turns off the pager for power savings purposes, uncompleted pages which might be stored in the memory will be completely lost.